To Florida With Love
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. To try rekindle their marriage after the loss of a baby, Castiel takes his wife on a tranquil vacation to Florida. His hopes are lowered, especially when she gets pregnant again and her fear begins to make things more difficult. Please R&R!


**Summary: **AU. To try rekindle their marriage after the loss of a baby, Castiel takes his wife on a tranquil vacation to Florida. His hopes are lowered, especially when she gets pregnant again and her fear begins to make things more difficult. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Emma Novak.

**A/N: **A very angsty AU. I hope you enjoy it. It shows how devastating the loss of a child can be to a relationship. I want to focus on the feelings of both partners and how they try to rebuild their relationship. Please read and review! Hope you like it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>To Florida With Love<strong>

**Chapter One**

"Emma?" Castiel whispered as he rubbed his wife's arm, "Emma, baby...We need to get up for our flight..."

Twenty-four year old Emma sighed and turned onto her back, gazing at Castiel sadly. How silly of the twenty-six year old to even think she'd slept after what they'd been through. She still felt the pain of that day even if it was all those months ago. The day their baby girl died. Her dark auburn locks flooded onto the pillow beneath her and her beautiful brown eyes bore up into his striking blue ones. She gave him a look, one of uncertainty and confusion.

"Our flight?" She asked, earning a soft, sweet kiss from her husband of three years.

"Our vacation flight to Florida...Remember?" He said softly, "We need to get up now, sweetheart. We have a plane to catch."

"I don't want to go to Florida. How is this meant to make things better?" She asked, suddenly realising how ungrateful she sounded, "Sorry...God, I'm sorry, I...I'm getting up. I'm getting up right now. I'm so sorry, Cas..."

"Shhh," Castiel whispered, "I know that it's not ideal at the moment but I think a peaceful week away might be helpful for you."

The _for us_ part was left unsaid, but both knew it was there. They needed time together desperately because both were drifting apart. Emma blamed herself and her body for the death of their baby. Castiel hated himself for not being able to do more for her. Neither could tell the other person how they truly felt, and neither could they grieve properly over the death of Alice, the little girl they'd loved and lost.

"I packed the cases yesterday while you were taking a nap." Castiel whispered, "Everything you left on the couch was put in them, so..."

"Thank you." Emma whispered, looking to the bedside table to see that the clock read four in the morning.

Their passports rested there and she put them straight in her purse after climbing out of bed, heading for a shower as Castiel made a coffee for them both and some breakfast. He knew how fragile Emma was, and he was hoping to maybe also rekindle the spark of romance they'd had when they'd met for the first time. It had been months of text and email conversation and finally Castiel had found the guts to ask her out on a date. They'd hit it off and somehow three years on they were married and had their first child on the way.

God, how beautiful that little baby girl had been.

Poor Emma. Castiel couldn't imagine what it must've been like, having to give birth to Alice knowing full well that she'd be dead on arrival. Emma had been to counselling, as Castiel had, both separately. Their therapists believed that sessions together would help but Emma wasn't ready. Her therapist, Pamela Barnes, knew that there was a lot of raw emotion still there and that Emma needed more help. Castiel, however, Pamela understood from experience, was being the typical loving husband. Not showing his grief to try and protect his wife. Not good enough in her book, and Castiel's therapist Mary Winchester believed the same.

Castiel knew he had to open up to Emma about his grief, and soon. This was what he hoped would happen on this week away. Maybe he could tell her how he felt. He was grieving for her too, because he knew part of her was lost. He could hear her sobs as she showered and he wanted to go in there and hold her. He wanted to show her how he loved her, but the last time he did that she got so upset she locked herself in the bathroom screaming and crying for over an hour. Castiel was gravely concerned for his wife's mental as well as physical health and well being. She was too depressed to do much at home so Castiel found himself having to help her with the cleaning too. Things needed to be patched up because he didn't want to lose Emma. He loved her so much that the thought of it made a lump form in his throat.

Breakfast was finished up in no time and as Emma emerged from the bathroom Castiel approached her and kissed her lips tenderly, embracing her as he did every morning.

"Good morning, Emma."

"Good morning, Castiel."

Castiel ran his hands into her short fluffy locks and he sighed as she gripped him for a moment and buried her face in his shoulder. He ran a gentle hand up the back of her blue vest and smiled as she did the same to his black shirt and white t-shirt.

"I do love you." She told him, "So much."

"I love you too." He replied softly, kissing her forehead, "I love you so much."

"You made me bacon?" She asked softly, earning a nod from Castiel, "Thank you."

"Good breakfast for the flight." Castiel said softly, "You're welcome, baby."

They sat down to eat and as Emma washed the dishes, Castiel got the cases and their jackets before heading back to get Emma's purse. This break was their last hope, and Castiel prayed that nothing would mess it up.

* * *

><p>The flight went smoothly.<p>

Emma got a little more sleep while Castiel had plenty of time to research places where he could take her to try and spark their romance again. He wanted to treat her and make her feel more beautiful than she already was. He'd booked her a whole spa day at the hotel and then he'd arranged a romantic dinner on the beach. He wanted to give her the day before to go and buy herself something new to wear and she could go shopping for anything she wanted. Then he wanted her to have a day or two by the hotel pool, time on the beach, time relaxing. Time to herself too. He didn't want to crowd her.

They arrived at the hotel within thirty minutes of landing, and were settled into their room. The French doors led to a balcony overlooking the beach below, and the room was a beautiful shade of cream with vases of fresh flowers in it and crisp cream bedding. Emma was comfortable as they unpacked their clothes and the two settled for taking an afternoon nap together.

Castiel smiled as she snuggled up to him in her sleep, and he had a little faith that maybe this week could do them some good.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
